Marie Sullen
by mz.edwardcullen95
Summary: Edward left Bella alone to carry and raise their daughter. What happens when Edwards senior Home Ec class makes him buddy up with a child from Kindergarten? "You dont know who ur Dad is?" "No, but I know he would love me...if he knew about me."
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this one!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My name is Bella Swan, and I'm stuck. I look like I'm still 18, no, I am not a vampire, at least not fully. I have one daughter, Diana Marie Sullen. My little five year old Marie, who likes being

call Ree. She is very special, and I mean special...like she talks as if she was a collage graduate adult. Her father Edward Anthony Cullen, left before he knew I was expecting. Because he

is still a part of her life-even though I haven't seen him since- I took the _S _from Swan and the _ullen _from Cullen to make _Sullen, _because she came from both of us. We live in a small town

where Ree goes to school as a kindergartner at Twilight Elementary and High School, and everything has been going pretty well...so far.


	2. Buddys

**Happy New Years and a late Merry Christmas! 2009 is gonna be fiiiiine! lol, okay hope you enjoy! (anything in italic is thought)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat bored in Mrs. Stanley's Home Ec Class, Mrs. Stanley was about twenty-five years old and loved her job, she was very nice. I picked this class to be alone, and so far it wasn't that

hard.

"Well class, we have a very big surprise for you all," _Oh I hope they love it, _"starting today you will have your own kindergarten buddy!"

A girl named Susan raised her hand, "How are you sure these kids will get along with us?"

"Well, if you remember those personality tests I give you every other week? Well, the kindergartner's have been taking similar ones, and with those, we've decided who will go with

who."

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Stanley quickly opened it, in stepped a woman in her early twenties, obviously the kindergarten teacher.

"Hello everyone, I am Mrs. Nickels, and this is my class." In stepped twenty-eight little children, and automatically, Mrs. Stanley began calling names.

"Susan will get...Ben" Mrs. Nickels led Ben to Susan.

She called everyone's names except mine, and the last kid was a cute little girl in a purple dress with a matching bow. She had on a pair of black Mary-Jane and her sock had some sort of

around the top. _I've been hanging around with Alice too much. _The two teachers whispered to one another before Mrs. Stanley brought the little girl over to me.

"Edward Cullen, this is your kindergarten buddy, Diana Marie Sullen."

"Ree." the little girl corrected, "My mommy calls me Marie, but everyone calls me Ree."

"Yes, I apologize Ree, would you like to go grab a coloring book from Mrs. Nickels?" Ree walked over to where her teacher was pulling tons of things out of a big duffel bag. Coloring

books, crayons, markers, a CD player, CD's, flashcards, boardgames, books...

"Edward," Mrs. Stanley began, "I need to talk to you about Ree."

"What's wrong?" was she a child who threw tantrums and was horrible? She didn't look it.

"Ree is a _**very very **_special child, she should have skipped to about third or fourth grade, but she did not want to move, she really is extraordinary. Like a Matilda I guess," she joked,

"But we partnered you too up, not only because you two almost matched each other's tests, but because we think that you would be the best for her. Please be patient, in a way

she's had a very hard life." She walked away as Ree came back holding two coloring books and two crayon boxes.

"Do you like to color?" she asked in a soprano voice

"Yes."

She smiled brightly, "Me too, which book would you like?" There was one of teddy bears and the other sport cars.

"This one." I picked the cars of course.

"Okay." She passed me a box of crayons and took one herself. We colored silently for a while, until Mrs. Nickels passed around a paper of things to ask your buddy. I looked at it.

"What does you Mom do?" that was question number seven.

"She has different jobs, sometimes she writes for the newspaper, but she mostly works at the diner, but she wants to be an author! Like Jane Austen, what does your mommy do?"

I thought for a moment, what does Esme do? "She's a stay at home Mom."

Her little pink lips made a little o, "Your Mommy gets to stay home all day and play with you? Your so lucky! What does your daddy do?"

"My father's a doctor at the hospital. What about yours?"

She stopped coloring and looked down, "I don't have one."

_Shoot. _"Oh, I'm so sorry Ree."

"It's okay, he just doesn't know about me, he left my mom before she knew."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she looked over at my coloring page, "Oooh, a silver Volvo, pretty."

I had a feeling I would like this little girl.


	3. Im Gonna Starve!

**EPOV**

I looked at the clock, we only had five more minutes in class. Then it was History and lunch. I looked down at Ree who was humming what I believed an Elvis song. Poor Ree, what kind of jerk would leave a woman when she was like that, well that guys punishment was not knowing Ree!

RIIIIING

"Class! Don't forget your buddies! You have them all day every Wednesday!"

"So where are we going to next?" Ree asked while trying to climb off the chair.

"History!" I stuck my hand and felt a small warm one grasp it.

"I like learning about History!" We walked to room 7 and there were little seats on the side of the classroom in case anyone had a buddy. The class was just a lesson, no test or pop quiz. We were learning England at a certain time, Mr. Wright was asking if anyone could tell him something about it. To my surprise the only hands raised were that of Susan's and Ree's.

"Um...the little girl in the purple, and please if it is not serious do not take up time dear."

"During this time King Henry VIII of the Tudors ruled England, but at his side was Anne Boleyn who was not his wife. His wife, Queen Catherine of Argon was being shut up like a prisoner so Anne could get the King to marry her and she was horribly mean to his daughter Mary."

Every mouth in the room was dropped except for Susan who obviously felt upstaged,

"But Anne Boleyn did marry him after his so called wife who couldn't produce a propper heir died in 1538, unlike Anne who gave him his son"

Ree raised her hand again, "I do not mean to be rude but she died in 1536 and Anne was not able to produce a boy for Henry either. That was Jane who was possibly the nicest wife and died from childbirth sadly."

Susan was red and looked very upset about to open her mouth, luckily the bell rang for lunch.

"Edward?" Mr Wright called me over

"Yes sir?"

"Um, the little girl as well please?" I called Ree over, "Little girl where did you learn that?"

"My name is Ree and I love to read! Anything that my mother says is ok of course though."

"Well Ree, you are a very intelligent girl."

"Thank you!"

We went back to the Home Ec room to get Ree's lunch, I waited outside for her, when she came out she was unusually quiet, I noticed her eyes watery and red.

"What's wrong Ree?"

"Nothing" a few tears escaped.

"Ree, I need to know."

"Well, my Mommy forgot to pack my lunch and she didn't leave any money in my lunch box either and now Im gonna starve and die!"

"Ree!" I hugged her, "I'll buy you something to eat!"

She wiped her eyes with her hands, "I couldn't possibly let you do such a thing!"

"You will, and what type of gentleman would let a beautiful young lady like yourself go hungry?"

She giggled, "Okay."

We waited in the lunch line for Ree to get her spaghetti as I spoke to her, "Ree, we're gonna go sit with my family ok? If they make you scared or nervous we can leave ok?"

"Okay!" I paid for the food and water she kindly asked for and we were off to introduce my family to Ree.

* * *

**ok! I am sorry long time no update, its Thursday night but I publish it until tomorrow...which is today...yeah. Well all who celebrate it, like me, Happy Easter! Plz review it encourages me to write sooner! Sorry it's short don't have a lot of time! Peace and You All Rock!**


	4. Accepted

**EPOV**

In my left hand I held the tray and my right hand was holding Ree's. Alice was sitting at Jaspers left and infront of her was Rosalie, to her left was Emmett and there was one seat between the two guys for me. The quiet conversation halted as I arrived and Rosalie raised a perfect blonde eyebrow.

"So now your cradle robbing, Edward? Wasn't playing with people's hearts not fun enough?" Her mocking tone was annoying, and it took every ounce of my will to not snap back, but then one look at Ree's innocent face took all the anger away, so I ignored Rosalie's comment.

"Everyone, this is my kindergarten buddy, Ree! Ree the blonde is Rosalie, the girl with spiky black hair is Alice, Jasper is the blonde boy, and that's Emmett."

Ree ran to where Rosalie was, "Hello Rosalie, I hope you know that you are very beautiful! You remind me of the Greek goddess Aphrodite!"

Rose's mouth opened, "That is the sweetest thing, she is like my role model!" She giggled as she skipped to Alice, "I looove your dress! Isn't that from Charlotte Russe? I hope I can one day have as much fashion as you."

Alice hugged her, "I'm pretty sure you will! Edward she is adorable!"

Next was Jasper, "Hello! You look like a reader! Do you like to read?"

He laughed, now that he was more comfortable around humans, "I do."

"So do I! I love Jane Austin and Charles Dickens, but what I'm really looking for is a complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe! The library here doesn't have it and it's too expensive at the bookstore."

"Well Ree, I actually have two books that hold all of his works. I'll bring it tomorrow for you, and don't you dare object! I think it's great how you love to read."

She turned to Emmett, "You look very strong! grrrrrr!" she giggled

He laughed, loudly at that, "put your hands around my arm!" He flexed and Ree's hands looked tiny they both were laughing now.

"I don't mean to spoil your fun, but your lunch is going to get cold."

"Oh! Ok!" Ree sat down and ate as if she had memorized the big book of table manners.

Everyone was smiling at her as she ate and I knew that they would accept Ree.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's short but today I wasn't gonna update, until I saw that I had 22 reviews! I got soooo happy! Thank you for them sooo much! Well when I saw them I just had to update, so I know its short but I wanted to do something!**


	5. Simba

**EPOV**

I took Ree to the front of the school at 2:30 where the parents would pick up their children. Ree ran to a woman and I followed quickly behind to meet the woman who had this miracle child.

"Ree!" The woman hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Ms. Sullen, I am Edward, Ree's buddy."

The woman laughed and her blue eyes sparkled, "I am not Ree's mother, I'm her baby-sitter! I'm only nineteen, and my name is Simba. But I'll happily pass the message along to her." I looked at this _young_ woman, her blond hair in a braid, wearing jeans, a red tanktop, and a black leather jacket. She barely wore any make-up, I couldn't believe I actually thought this young woman was Ree's mother. Ree ran off to say good bye to a few friends and I took the chance to ask Simba some questions.

"So, have the Sullen's always lived here?"

"No, just for two years. The original story was that Ms. Sullen was eighteen when she had Ree, but no one believed her, I mean she must have been drinking from the fountain of youth or something! Well the truth came out and she said she had Ree when she was 16, so she's actually only two years older than me. Well everyone believed her after that and she seemed to relax and be part of the community."

"Ah, well that's nice."

"It is," she checked her watch, "I'd love to talk but I really need to take Ree home to start on her...and my, homework."

"Oh, I apologize, go ahead. Bye Ree!"

"Bye Eddie-I mean Edward!" She quickly corrected herself. The thing that worried me, was Simba walking to a motorcycle and handing Ree a helmet! A MOTORCYCLE! I was about to interfere until Emmett came.

"Come on dude, I need to show Jasper who is the real Master Of The 360."

"But Ree-"

"Is out of your hands and no longer your responsibility, come on dude, your gonne see her on..."he counted on his fingers, "Friday!"

"Glad you've been paying attention to Math class Emmie." Alice joked joining.

"I'm not the one who catches up on the latest Bradgalena (A/N _I cant spell right now) _news during History."

"I WAS THERE MOST OF THE TIME! Like today with the whole Hippie movement. Woodstock, I still have the headbands ok?!"

"I have the bellbottoms!" Rosalie chimed

"And I my drafting letter." Jasper said

"What were we talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Edward's adorable buddy!" Alice gushed pulling out her cellphone, "So, we should have something special planned everyday you have her! And you boys could teach her how to you know throw a ball, be like a father/big brother figure! I'm gonna call Esme and have her help me plan!"

"Whatever you say Alice." I rolled my eyes, that istantly snapped open when I realized what I had said. Everyone gasped as Alice danced around, "Hahaha! You just might regret that!" And I really knew I would...

* * *

**_Okay...I am soooooo sorry! I was so busy at the end of the school year, a huge math test and now I'm in a Drama Camp! So Sorry! Gonna try to update sooner next time! Sorry again! :D_**


	6. Letter

**EPOV**

Two months had passed since we had gotten our Special Buddies, and we had learned a lot about Ree. How her favorite color was purple, how she liked her hair down, and how she loved to shop. The next time we saw her, Alice had brought several kids clothing magazines. So I knew it wouldn't be long until Alice planned something. One Saturday she called the Sullen home but once again it was just Simba, Ms. Sullen was still mystery as ever, so she invited them to go shopping with us, her treat. Simba was hesitant at first but Alice won as usual.

That Sunday we met at the Children's Place in the town mall. I honestly don't know why all of us guys went, we always end up leaving until they call us back for opinions or a change of stores. All of us went to the arcade until we were called. Obviously they had also hit Old Navy, the Disney Store, Dillards, and Forever 21...probably for the older girls. I looked at Ree, her face full of excitement! So I lead the way to a huge toy store. She ran in with a squeel and Emmett after her. We finally found them in the doll aisle. Ree was looking at the barbies well behaved with hands behind her back...Emmett had taken three barbies out of they're boxes and was playing with them in they're dream house. Ree turned and giggled. I told her she could have as many toys as she wanted...or would fit in her room. Her eyes were so wide I thought they might pop. She began tossing dolls in the baskets we were all holding for her. Emmett was riding around on a rip board, going threw people and all those sorts. I asked Jasper to make him stop.

"Emmett, dude, come on stop."

"But-but..."

"Give it."

"Fine!" Emmett pouted tossing him the board and walking away.

Just then a man wearing a store uniform went to Jasper, "Excuse me young man, but we have been getting many complaints about someone terrerizing our customers, so would you please leave the store? We have a sign in the building saying what we do not allow."

"But- fine." he looked at me, "Tell Emmett to just wait. Payback's a-" he looked at Ree, "a bad thing."

When they were both out of site we fell on the floor laughing, Ree sat down in the barbie chair to keep from falling over.

We left to another part of the store where they had pure stuffed animals. Ree once more began shopping, which included a giant white teddy bear that was taller than her. Emmett had to carry it. I mean we could, but would it be suspicious if Alice carried that? We put everything in Simba's car, because she said it was time for Ree to take a nap. We obliged and I told Ree I would see her soon.

On our way home Jasper challenged Emmett to X Box challenge and invited me to join.

"Edward...this came for you." Esme held up an envelop.

"Need to show up Jasper and Emmett! Look at it later! Thanks Esme!"

**Bella**

"Mommy!" my beautiful daughter ran into my arms.

"Diana Marie! Baby I've miss you!" I kissed her on her head, and listened as Simba filled me in on what I missed before she left. "So how about we make dinner, watch some T.V., then go to bed?"

"But you just came home!

"I need to work at the diner later this month, baby, I'm sorry!"

"Well, how about we order in?"

"Chinese?" She nodded. It may have not been the best for our budget but I need mommy credit points.

When Ree was tucked in and asleep, I went through the mail. _Bill, bill, junk mail, catalog, bill, ooooh! School leter!_

_Dear Ms. Sullen_

_I would like to imform you of you your daughter, Diana Marie's work in her Buddy System class. She is doing very well, no longer as shy as she once was. Her grades are amazing as usual. I have enclosed a picture of your daughter and her Buddy, whom I belive match perfectly together. If you have any concerns, please call me at anytime. Sincerly, Mrs. Nickels_

I smiled as I brought out the picture, and dropped it on the counter with my hand covering my mouth. Why did he have to make everything so complicated? When I calmed myself down, I ran to Ree's room and woke her up.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"Baby, pack a bag like when we go visit Grandma, we're leaving, and I don't think we're coming back."

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry I havn't updated! I just finished Theater Camp, it was so much fun! Well leave a review plz! I loooove them so much! They make me feel like I have to update faster! :P**

**You guys rock! I'm sending u all Twilight cookies! oooooh, smell the yumminess of them!  
**


	7. Letter Part 2

**EPOV**

I laid down in my bed thinking of thought that had accumulated my mind._ And something was bothering me, what was it? Shopping? No. Drive Home? No. Kicking Emmet's butt today? Haha, no way. Wait it was before that...Esme had just come in with the mail._ Mail!

I ran downstairs and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Cullen,_

_I would like to inform you of your son's progress in the Buddy System so far. He is doing very well and has helped his little buddy tremendously! His grades are excellent as usual. I have enclosed a picture of the Sullen Family. Sincerly, Mrs. Stanley._

I looked at the picture and froze, but only for a second. I grabbed my jacket and keys and left. I didn't care I was doubling the speed limit, almost trippling it. I pulled up to a small house, white with pale yellow shutters and borders. I jumped out of the car, only to see my beautiful Bella carrying Ree out of the house, then pausing.

"Don't come any closer Edward!"

"Mommy! It's my buddy!" Ree struggled to be free.

"Diana Marie, I swear if you-"

"Don't I have rights, Bella? Aren't I allowed to see her?"

"No, your not. When you left all those rights went right with you."

"Bella let me explain please."

"No Edward, your too late. Get in the car Ree."

"But Mommmy!"

"**NOW**!" Ree ran to the car, with a look over her shoulder, and closed the door with a slam.

I smiled, "Hi Bella."

She ran her hand through her hair, "Hello Edward. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

"No."

"Yes Edward."

"But why? You can't do this to me!"

"Edward, let me go. Let Ree go. Let us go like you that day in the woods."

I felt like someone had slapped me, and I just stood there, frozen like an idiot. As I watched the two people I loved slip through my fingers once more.

* * *

**Okay! So listen we have two options! **

**1) Edward goes and finds Bella and Ree about a week later and we take the story from there!**

**or**

**2) Edward is so broken hearted, that he moves away, not realizing that years have passed and he then goes to find both of them and the story continues from there. Ree will be about 10 or 11.  
**

The poll is open on my account!


	8. A Few Months Later

**BPOV**

We had been gone for a while now. Maybe about two months and 'he' had kept away. Ree had been good about leaving...well it depends how you define good. She's stopped the tantrums and instead moping, she's just giving me the cold shoulder, especially after I told how he was her Dad...Ree has a basic undertsanding of what I am. Her daddy, who she now knows is Edward, was very special, which makes her special too! But because she was with me, living IN me for nine months, some of her specialness rubbed off on me. Thank goodness Ree is so gifted that she is able to understand. So here I am, unpacking and unemployed in a place in a little north of nowhere.

"Mommy I'm hoome!" Ree ran into my arms

I looked at her schocked "I missed you baby."

"Me too Mommy. Things are really gonna change now huh?"

"Yes they are sweetie, yes they are."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I was finishing making dinner when I noticed Ree was playing with a necklace. I put the spoon down and walked over to the table.

"What's that Diana?" She tucked the necklace into her shirt

"What's what Mommy?"

"Diana Marie show me that necklace this instance!" reluctantly she unhooked the clasp and handed it over to me.

I examined the piece of jewelry. It was solid gold in the shape of a heart, a diamond studded R on the front. It was expensive and I knew who gave it to her. I ran into her room opening drawers throwing out new clothes and toys I had never seen before.

"Stop Mommy Stop!" Ree grabbed my arm but I threw her off continuing my rampage, until I realized what I had just done to my child. I heard her little sobs. When I turned around, the man who I loved and hated right now was holding her, telling her it was ok. He must have been here for a few minutes, just letting me destroy a room, while he comforted Ree. I sat down in front of them on the bare wooded floor, putting my head in my hands. "Ugh!" I cried

Ree, still sitting in Edward's lap, reached over and patted my on the shoulder, "It's ok Mommy. Daddy isn't going to hurt me...or you!"

Tears began to fall, "How do you know?! Your only five!"

Edward looked at his watch then Ree, "Diana, Spongebob should be on, why don't you go see if you like tonight's episode?"

She looked at him, eyes wide as saucers, "Are you going to leave when I go?"

He starred he straight in the eye, "I will be here as long as you want me to be, or until your Mom makes me go."

She nodded and left the room.

"How long have you been seeing her?" I asked?

"A month. Everyday after school, sometimes in the morning."

"What does the school say about this?"

"They have a note saying it's ok from you."

"But I never-forget it."

"I know I hurt you but you have to listen to me!"

"No!" i dried the tears on my cheeks with the side of my hand, "Your here for Ree now, so let's talk about that."

He sighed, relived, "That's a good idea, for now."

"You can't have her."

He didn't look surprised at my comment, but almost as if he were expecting it. Edward looked me straight in the eye, "I can take you to court for custody," He pulled something out of his pocket, papers, and held them up. "I'll take them personally to the courthouse tomorrow morning."

I laughed, "You wouldn't. You don't look old enough, it just won't work, too much legal stuff."

"A little facial hair, movie magic make-up and I can be any age I want to be. And legal stuff?" he laughed, "that's kindergarten stuff to a Cullen. Your the one who should be worried, so try me. I dare you to." his face was angry; hard, like it was set in stone.

"You would take my baby from me, Edward?" My eyes watered up and tears spilled down my cheeks.

And just like that his face softened, "Of course not Isabella. Ree would resent me forever, which is exactly why you should let me see her." He reached out to put his hand over mine, but stopped himself, and sadness was written all over his face. Nothing compared to how I had been all those years.

"So what? You can have her every other weekend the first month, then after that we'll add like Wednesday and Thursday?"

He smiled, "I'd like that."

"But you aren't going to see me. Just Ree."

"No that wouldn't work Bella. Two people cannot raise a child without communication."

"Fine Edward, if it means so much to you."

"Thank you Isabella."

I glared at him, "That's Ms. Swan to you."

He smirked, "Sure Bella, sure." Edward got up and put his hands out for me. I got up myself, but he looked a little hurt, so of course I felt guilty.

"If you had taken me to court you would have had to pay child support." trying to make the mood lighter

"Really Ms. Swan? I honestly don't care about that...actually, I should be giving you something. You've had to care of her all these years, all by yourself. And I admire you greatly for that."

I looked down a tint of red on my cheeks, "It wasn't easy Edward."

"I know. But that's exactly what I'll do. I'll help you out in any way I can. Financial, school, job hunting, emotionaly, anything."

"Edward! I'm ok! Just...unemployed and broke as of right now, but I am going to get through this!"

"With my help." he walked into the bare living room besides a love seat, coffee table, and TV, where Ree was watching Finding Nemo.

"Are you leaving, Daddy?"

"It's time for you to go to bed baby. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

She nodded, gave him a quick hug and ran into her bedroom."

Edward put his jacket on and began to walk out the door, before stopping, "Oh Bella? I would clean up a bit. Alice and Esme have become unbearably excited to see you and they might get they're way tomorrow."

"Edward!" But he was already gone.

I sighed and noticed something on the table. A note...with 3,000 dollars under it.

_To buy furniture, food, clothes, and other necessities. _

_With Love,_

_ Edward Cullen_

_Night Bella_

Ugh! But as I thought about it, it was a kind gesture. Most of my clothes were faded and ripped, and the house was a nice size, but our furniturer wasn't much and was falling apart, so I would use the money, and use it well. _Thank you Edward_, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and began to rest...

"Mommy! I can't find ANYTHING in here!"

I mentally groaned, rest was something you rarely had with a five year old.

* * *

**Hahaha! I did it! And I think this is my longest chapter ever! So much has happened since my last update! Fill u in l8r! Plz plz plz review! It makes me guilty when I dont update soon! :P**

** YOU ROCK! R&R!  
**


End file.
